Don't Be like That
by dwiihae
Summary: Ketika sebuah ketulusan harus dibayar dengan penghianatan/ YeWook GS/ chap 1/ author newbie,, DLDR


Title : Don't Be Like That

Author : Dwiihae

Rate : T

Cast : Yewook, Kyumin Dan Akan Terus Bertambah Sesuai Kebutuhan Cerita

Warning : Genderswitch,Typo Berserakan, Alur Berantakan, Geje, Judul Dengan Cerita Gak Nyambung, Newbie

Summary : Ketika Sebuah Ketulusan Dibalas Dengan Penghianatan

Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Diri Mereka Masing-Masing Dan Orang Tua Merek Tapi Khusus Untuk Yesung Sudah Menjadi Milik Saya Sejak Dalam Kandungan Ibunya..Haha #Plakk Digampar Clouds Sedunia..

Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan segala kesibukannya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang terkenal di dunia music penyanyi yang bernamaa kim jong woon atau biasa dipanggil yesung karna memiliki suara yang indah yang dapat membuat semua yeoja yang mendengarkaan suarany langsung terpesona dengan nya.

tap..tap..  
tap..tap..

terlihat langkah seorang yeoja sedang berusaha mengejar sang kekasih yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

"oppa.. oppa..yesung oppa", panggil seorang yeoja bernama Lee ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil wookie oleh semua orang terdekatnya

merasa ada yang menyebutkan namanya. namja yang bernama yesung itu pun membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

dengan pandangan terkejut namja melihat bahwa yeoja yang menanggilnya tak lain tak bukan*ribet bnget bahasanya* adalah yeojachingu nya.

perlahaan namja itu berjalan mendekati yeojachingu nya.

"chagi apa yang kau lakukan disini? ", ucap yesung pada ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartinkan antra pandngn cemas dan khawatir *jiah sama sm aja tuh

"aku bosen dirumah sendirian oppa, umma appa di luar negri, eonni sibuk dgn kyuhyun, aku bosen oppa makanya aku kesini untuk melihat oppa, tapi sepertinya oppa tidak senang jika kau disini, kalau begitu aku pulang saja lah", ucap wookie dengan pandang yg sedih sambil mempout kan bibirnya karna kesal dan sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gedung itu karna dia merasa Namjachingunya tidak senang dengan kedatangan nya.

1 langkah  
2 langkah  
3 langkah

Greppp...  
Langkah wookie terhenti karna tangannya ditarik oleh yesung. dan wookie langsung berbalik menghadap ke yesung yang merupakan namjachingunya.

"wae oppa? Kenapa oppa menahan tanganku!, bukannya oppa tidak suka kalau aku datang ke acara-acara oppa, yasudah aku pulang", ucap wookie menghadap ke yesung dengan wajah yang cemberut dan bersiap untuk melangkah keluar.

Belum sempat ryeowook melangkah kan kaki nya lagi tapi tangan nya sudah di tahan yesung sang namjachingu.

"bukan begitu chagi, oppa gak mau nanti kalau fans oppa tau hubungan kita trus mereka melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu, oppa hanya khawatir padamu keselamatanmu chagi", jelas yesung pada ryeowook

"ohh,, jadi oppa takut hubungan kita diketahui fans-fans oppa? ", tanya ryeowook pada yesung yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh yesung.

"ohh, jadi begitu yah oppa! ", ucap ryeowook atau wookie dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

"trus kenapa oppa tidak takut fans-fans oppa tau oppa dekat dengan eunhyuk-ssi itu", sambung ryeowook dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

Memang sudah bukan berita asing lagi tentang kedekatan seorang penyanyi terkenal Kim yesung dengan seorang artis cantik Lee eunhyuk yang sudah menyebar di seluruh media di korea.

Dan ternyata kedekatan mereka berdua telah di setujui oleh fans keduanya.

"karna oppa sayang padamu chagi, makanya oppa takut nanti kamu terluka dan nanti kamu gak imut lagi dong", balas yesung

"jangan mencoba untuk menggodaku oppa, aku sedang tidak mood, aku mau pulang saja", ucap ryeowook pada yesung

"oke oke, yasudah kalau mau pulang biar oppa antar, tunggu oppa ne, bentar lagi oppa sudah mau selesai", ucap yesung pada ryeowook sambil mengusap rambut halus ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak perlu oppa, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula aku bawa mobil kok, lagi pula kan oppa masih sibuk dan ditambah lagi semenjak berita 'hubungan' oppa dengan eunhyuk-ssi itu, kesibukan oppa semakin padat sehingga oppa tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bersama wookie", ucap wookie dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'hubungan'.

"yasudah kalau begitu, oppa masuk kedalam dulu ya chagi, nanti malam oppa sms, oke!, hati hati di jalan ne chagi", balas yesung pada wookie dan langsung pergi meninggalkan wookie yang kini terlihat cemberut.

"huuhh selalu seperti itu", hela wookie " kau menyebalkan Kim yesung anniya sangat sangat menyebalkan aku benci padamu yang selalu saja tidak pernah memproritaskan aku menjadi yang nomer 1 dari segalanya termasuk si eunhyuk itu" batin wookie sambil berjalan keluar gedung menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

at wookie home

"dimana ini si wookie sudah malam begini belum juga pulang, pasti dia bosen sindirian dirumah tadi, ini semua gara kamu kyu yang membawaku lari tadi dari kampus" ucap seorang yeoja manis & jg mungil yg bernama Lee sungmin atau biasa dipanggil minnie yang merupakan kakak kembar dari Lee ryeowook pada namjachingunya cho kyuhyun yang juga merupakan seorang penyanyi & juga sepupu dari seorang kim yesung

"sudahlah minnie chagi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan wookie, dia kan sudah besar, mngkin dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan yesung hyung", kata kyu yang berusaha gar yeojachingu nya tenang.

"sini deh chagi", lanjut kyu sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya dgn isarat menyuruh minnie untuk duduk disebelahnya. minnie pun menuju bangku yang disebelah kyuhyun.

"tapi aku khawatir kyunnie, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan nya dia itu masih kecil dan polos jadi begitu mudah dipengaruhi orang lain", kata minnie dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyiratkan kekhwatiran.

"wookie itu sudah besar dia sudah SMA jadi dia bukan anak kecil lagi,dia bisa jaga diri sendiri", kata kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh minnie dan kyuhyun pun gemas melihat sungmin sehingga dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah minnie dan minnie pun yang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan diakukan kyuhyun, akhirnya dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Dekat..  
Dekat..  
Dan semakin dekat sehingga hidung mereka pun mulai bersentuhan dan

CHU..

kyuhyun akhirnya mencium bibir manis sungmin, kyuhyun yang merasa mendapat balasan sungmin mulai mulai beraksi dan mulai mengabsen setiap inci yang ad dimulut sungmin dan ciuman pun mulai memanas, sampai tiba-tiba…

"aku pulang", teriak seorang yeoja mungil yang bernama Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumahnya dan "OMO, eonni apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Ryeowook yang melihat adegan panas kyumin secara live di depan matanya.

sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh kyuhyun hingga jatuh dari kursi. "appo" ucap kyu sambil mengelus bagian belakangnya yang terkena lantai, 'pengganggu' batin kyu yang melihat wookie.

"Wookie kamu sudah pulang?dari mana saja?kenapa lama sekali?membuat eonni khawatir saja" tanya sungmin yang khawatir pada wookie tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang kesakitan

"Tadi aku ketempat yesung oppa, aku bosan sendirian dirumah"kata Ryeowook pada sungmin "oia eonni jangan melakukan yang seperti tadi lagi disembarangan tempat, kan aku jadi melihatnya, aku kan masih polos eonni bisa-bisacotakku yang polos ini jadi tercemar nanti"lanjut wookie yang membuat sungmin memerah karen malu pada dongsaengnya

"ala wookie kayak kamu gak pernah aja melakukannya dengan yesung hyung, jangan sok polos deh" kata kyuhyun yang berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kearah sungmin dan Ryeowook

"mwo? apa kau bilang kyu, aku belum pernah kok melakukannya dengan yesung oppa, yesung oppa itu tidak mesum sepertimu kyu" kata wookie dengan wajah memerah dan dibalas seringai oleh kyuhyun..

"jinja? Minnie chagi liat nih dongsaeng kesayanganmu sudah pinter berbohong,,aku tahu yesung hyung itu diluarnya saja terlihat baik tapi aslinya mesum loh,,jadi tidak mungkin kalian tidak pernah berciuman dan lihat saja di drama yang dimainin yesung hyung saat adegan kissing scene dengan lawan mainnya saja dia terlihat begitu nyata sampai sampai dia digosipkan dengan banyak artis wanita terutama artis cantik Lee Eunhyuk itu bahkan sampai dibilang mereka memiliki hubungan special" kata kyuhyun panjang lebar dan langsung membuat wookie sedih karena mendengar semua ucapan kyuhyun dan membuat wookie langsung teringat dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu..

TBC or Delete ?

Semuanya tergantung dari Review

Happy YeWook days

Author Note :Mungkin uda ada yang pernah baca ini ff karena ff ini uda pernah aku post di WP ku..

FF gak jelas..

yang terlanjur baca comment ne .. Gomawo


End file.
